Skylanders: Warner Team
Skylanders: Warner Team is an American toys to life video game developed by Toys for Bob and published by Activision and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It is the seventh and final game of the Skylanders franchise. It is being released for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on October TBD, 2019. This game introduces Warner Bros. Skylander, new trappable villains from Trap Team will not work, mainly due to the Senseis who were once villains are playable in this game, although some villains from that game do return). Synopsis When a bigger threat (not Kaos) rises to destroy Skylands and teleports the Skylanders to WarnerVerse, the WB characters become Skylanders and team up with the Skylanders to get back to Skylands and defeat them, but they have to face newly found WB Doom Raiders led by Mandark first. Figures Magic * Glowhog * Glitza * Masker Mind * Magic Blaze Charlotte (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) * Magician Fred Flintstone (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) * Mystice Tweety (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) Water * Turtle Squirter * Chill Bill * Ocean Dolphin * Deep Freeze Shaggy (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) * Fish Master Sylvester (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) Tech * Tronic * Brawlrus * Builder Handy (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) * Techno Swarm Mark (Warner Bros. Skylanders Guest Star) Earth * Road Rage * Slobber Trap Life * Cuckoo Clocker * Bunny Slam Bugs Bunny (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) * Pic-A-Nic King Yogi Bear (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) Fire * Burniron * Pepper Burn * Torch Dino * Flaming Hunger Scooby-Doo (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) Air * Skyla * Burst Falcon * Danger Flappy McFinger (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) * Bird Master Abigail Colena (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) Undead * Werebeard * Ghoul Cutie Evelynn Rodriguez (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) * Baseball Masked Halie Seymour (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) Light * Solar Whal * Lob Goblin * Brawl and Chain * Speed Fury Collin the Speedy Boy (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) * Light Slapper Lola Bunny (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) * Sunlight Ashton Paintders (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) Dark * Eye Five * Anna * Duck Archer Daffy Duck (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) * Dusk Dawn Alexis Doll (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) Electric (new element) * Internet Surfer * Shock Bang * Electricity Stick Porky Pig (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) * Energy Rang Mattie Gargis (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) Animal (new element) * Wild Animal * Dizzy Master Taz (Warner Bros. Skylander Guest Star) Lightcore * Lightcore Dune Bug * Lightcore Double Trouble * Lightcore Glowhog * Lightcore Gill Grunt * Lightcore Echo * Lightcore Ocean Dolphin * Lightcore Sprocket * Lightcore Boomer * Lightcore Tronic * Lightcore Scorp * Lightcore Road Rage * Lightcore Terrafin * Lightcore Stealth Elf * Lightcore Bumble Blast * Lightcore Cuckoo Clocker * Lightcore Torch Dino * Lightcore (TBD) Variations * Dark Lightcore Gill Grunt * Dark Glowhog * Dark Eye Five * Dark Burniron * Dark Bunny Slam Bugs Bunny * Dark Flaming Hunger Scooby Doo * Dark Dusk Daw Alexis Doll * Legendary Lightcore Glowhog * Legendary Bunny Slam Bugs Bunny * Legendary Torch Dino * Legendary Burniron * Legendary Dusk Dawn Alexis Doll * Legendary Flaming Hunger Scooby-Doo * Volcanic Flaming Hunger Scooby-Doo * Legendary Ice King * Legendary Maddie Tear (W.I.P) Trappable Villains Magic * Bomb Shell (originally from Trap Team) Water Tech Earth * Yosemite Sam (WB Doom Raider) Life * Elmer Fudd Fire * Zane (WB Doom Raider) * Enfuego Chompy Air Undead Light * Maddie Tear Dark * Marvin the Martain * Fisticuffs (originally from Trap Team) Electric (new element) * Electro-Raptor (WB Doom Raider) * Enerico Animal (new element) * Skylanders: Warner TeamBlitz Wolf/Blitz Wolf Traps (The traps, although still crystal, now have more detail and have some white. Like Trap Team, there are six traps in each element, except for Animal and Electric, which both have four) * Magic Dove (Magic Toucan Trap) * Spell Hammer (Magic Hammer Trap) * Magician Owl (Magic Hawk Trap) * Spell Plug (Magic Plug Trap) (W.I.P) NPCs * Masked Mabu: a mysterious Mabu who helps the Skylanders. He previously appeared in Skylanders: Lost Islands. * Silena: a Mabu builder who aids the Skylanders. Similar to Masked Mabu, she previously appeared in Skylanders: Lost Islands. Voice cast * Chris Diamantopoulos as Master Eon * Matthew Mercer as Glowhog and Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy * Diedrich Bader as Road Rage Guest stars * Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Yogi Bear, Fred Flintstone, Sylvester the Cat and Tweety Bird * Amanda Leighton as Ashton Paintders * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Shoney, the Axolotl (vocal effects) and Tux * Bob Bergen as Porky Pig * Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny and Evelynn Rodriguez * Grey Griffin as Alexis Doll * Billy West as Flappy McFinger and Elmer Fudd * Bill Farmer as Foghorn Leghorn * Jim Cummings as Taz * Cathy Cavadini as Charlotte Painex * Brock Baker as the Axolotl * Kevin Michael Richardson as Barney Rubble * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Phil LaMarr as Handy * Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam * Eric Bauza as Marvin the Martain Gameplay The gameplay for the game is very similar to the other Skylanders game with the main focus on Trap Team. It also returns to its colored base roots, this time, the bases for the figures are lavender. There are three types of gates to obtain treasure and/or hats. One is a Warner Bros. gate where any WB Guest Stars can open the games (even the WB villains), regular gates where any Skylanders (and WB Guest stars) can open the gates (including villains, Senseis, Racers, Trap Masters and Swap Force) and Villain Gates where only villains can pass the gates. You can still able to do villain quests, but the villains don't involve. Instead, you earn Skylander Coins. The reason for that is because you can now upgrade villains the same way with Skylanders; however, they can only be upgraded once (and when they get upgraded, they gain their third attack and more health and damage) In addition, the villains are no longer timed and have a health bar, but can no longer be playable in the level if they are defeated. Defeated animations Starter Pack Normal The normal starter pack will include the game itself, poster, the Portal of Power with the Trap Cage and three figures (Bunny Slam Bugs Bunny, Glowhog and Burniron) and four (Light, Fire, Magic and Life) traps. Mega Bundle No Portal-Figure Starter Pack The starter pack will only come with the game, poster, the Trap Cage (also sold separately) and four traps. No Portal-Figure Mega Bundle Legendary Starter Pack (reserved for Donaldo) Lightcore Starter Pack Dark Starter Pack The Dark version of the Starter Pack comes with the dark versions of Dusk Dawn Alexis Doll, Bunny Slam Bugs Bunny, Flaming Hunger Scooby Doo, Glowhog, Burniron and Eye Five. Two extra traps (a Dark trap and a special Trap). Other than those, else is the same. Electric and Animal Starter Pack The Electric and Animal Starter Pack will come with the same thing, but with Electricity Stick Porky Pig and Dizzy Master Taz (they are also sold in packs) and two extra traps matching with the elements. Skylander Triple Packs (now, the Triple Packs come with a Warner Bros. Skylander and two Core Skylanders) Adventure Packs The adventure packs traits from the first four Skylanders games and Skylanders: Imaginators return. However, unlike the formers, the adventure packs now come with two Skylanders (whether its both WB Skylanders, a Skylander and a WB Skylander, or both Skylanders) and only one item along with the adventure toy itself. * Haunted House Adventure Pack: Comes with Flaming Hunger Scooby-Doo, Deep Freeze Shaggy, the level itself and The Friendly Ghost. * Bracelet City: Comes with Danger Flappy McFinger, Brawlrus, the level itself and Bracelet Warrior. Trivia * It is the only game in the series where Kaos doesn't serve as an antagonist at all. Instead, he serves more as an ally. * This is also the only game where Spyro (Spry included), Crash Bandicoot, Cynder and Dr. Neo Cortex are not playable. ** Trying to put them in the portal will just tell you that they are not comparable. ** The possible reason for that is due to Spyro and Crash fans boycotting on Spyro and Crash in Skylanders. * This is the second time that Skylanders had guest stars, after the Nintendo console versions of Skylanders: Superchargers * The adventures with the Skylanders will continue via comics. * This game features different voice actors for some characters: ** Master Eon is now voiced by his Skylanders Academy actor Chris Diamantopoulos. ** The Skylanders voice actors reprises the Warner Bros. roles. * Every element gains three new core Skylanders and three Warner Bros. guest star Skylanders with a exception of Animal and Electric, which they only get two WB guest stars and two core skylanders. * This will be the only Skylanders game to let you even buy Skylanders without even buying the figures, which for the digital store will accept Skylanders Coins, which you can obtain by either 100% completing a level, beating an arena level, beating the game or even trapping a villain (whether they are first trapped or already trapped). ** Despite that, if you prefer to buy the figures, there will be a Starter Pack and the Trap Cage base will be sold separately if you choose to buy the game without the portal nor the figures. * Despite having crystals, Glowhog is part of the Magic element. * Similar to Dark and Light in Trap Team, until December, Electric and Animal are both considered mystery elements. * (Trivia currently WIP) Eye Five, Cuckoo Clocker, Masker Mind, Slobber Trap, Brawl and Chain, Brawlrus, Chill Bill and Lob Goblin are (so far) the only villains from Trap Team that redeems to become Skylanders instead. ** However, both Eye Five, Slobber Trap, Masker Mind and Brawl and Chain are now Dark, Earth, Magic and Light elemental, respectively. * The trapped villains from Skylanders: Trap Team are unplayable. ** This is due to the fact that some villains became senseis and some of the villains becoming Skylanders. ** A another possible reason for this is because of the updated villain trait in this game, where villains can have a third attack as a upgrade. * Unlike the villains in Trap Team, they now have health bar. However, if they run out of health bar, you will not be able to use them again until you finish the level. ** In addition, you can now upgrade the villains attacks and give them third powers instead of the two powers the non-Doom Raiders had and the three Doom Raiders had. ** Another interesting change is that instead of showing the trap the villain is in, it shows a specific element with the Trap the villain is trapped by, and then the trap breaks and revealing the villain. In addition, the VO no longer says the name of the villain. * This is the first time that Activision and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment had collaborated. * Due to Toys "R" Us now being defunct, Legendary Skylanders are now exclusive to Walmart. * The villains will feature both WB villains and original Skylanders villains. * Power Pods return in this game to upgrade Skylanders (and villains too). * The packaging for the Skylanders are the boxes, just like the ones from Skylanders: Imaginators.